Malazan Expeditionary Force
The Malazan Expeditionary Force was put together in 1167BS as a punitive force to bring the renegade Malaz 6th Army in Korel to heel.Stonewielder, Chapter 4, UK PB p.261 It was composed of the Malazan 4th and 8th Armies. They were supported by a Blue Moranth fleet under Admiral Swirl.Stonewielder, Chapter 2, UK PB p.175Stonewielder, Chapter 4, UK PB p.257 High Fist Greymane was in charge of all land operations and Admiral Nok commanded the naval assault.Stonewielder, Chapter 2, UK PB p.173/174 Command * Greymane – High Fist, Commander of Expeditionary Force * Kyle – Adjunct to the High Fist * Nok – Admiral, Commander of Naval forces * Swirl – Admiral of Moranth Blue forces * Rillish Jal Keth – Divisional Fist of the Fourth Army * Khemet Shul – Divisional Fist of the Eighth Army * Devaleth – Cadre mage * Peles – Captain Malazan 4th Company, 2nd Division, Fourth Army * Betteries – Company Captain * Urfa – Lieutenant of saboteurs 5th Squad * Gipe – Heavy infantry 6th Squad * Twofoot – Sergeant * Corbin – Heavy infantry * Fish – Heavy infantry * Lane – Heavy infantry * Squeaky – Saboteur * Thumbs – Saboteur 11th Squad * Cresh – Sergeant * Slowburn – Saboteur 17th Squad * Goss – Sergeant * Dim – Heavy infantry * Lard – Heavy infantry * Pyke – Heavy infantry – Ex-Corporal * Suth – Heavy infantry * Wess – Heavy infantry * Yana – Heavy infantry * Keri – Saboteur * Len – Saboteur – Corporal * Faro – Scout 20th Squad * Coral – Sergeant Other of the Malazan Army * Perin – Captain * Loi – Wickan scout of 4th Company, 2nd Division * Newhorse – Wickan scout of 4th Company, 2nd Division * Tolat – Barghast scout of 4th Company, 2nd Division Moranth * Halat - Liaison for the Blue Moranth In Stonewielder The Expeditionary Force sailed from Unta accompanied by its Blue Moranth escort towards the eastern coast of Skolati. The Blue Moranth were able to break the Mare blockade at great cost, but over four hundred ships, the bulk of the invasion force, successfully arrived at Aamil. There, the Malazans and Moranth successfully penetrated the fortified harbour before taking the city.Stonewielder, Chapter 5Stonewielder, Chapter 10, US HC p.482 Divisional Fist Rillish Jal Keth and Adjunct Kyle were sent with an advance force of three thousand soldiers from the 4th Army towards the border with Rool. High Fist Greymane remained in Aamil for a week to accept the Skolati surrender before following with ten thousand soldiers from both the 4th and 8th Armies. Divisional Fist Khemet Shul stayed in Aamil "to consolidate, assign garrisons, and follow as soon as prudent."Stonewielder, Chapter 6, US HC p.308/313-314 The Blue Moranth were sent up the Blackwater Strait to await the Malazan arrival at Banith. Fist Rillish quickly seized the key bridge at the Ancy River below the fortress at Three Sisters, but fighting soon bogged down into a stalemate. The 4th Army was prevented from crossing by Enesh-jer's opposing force of forty thousand Roolians, six thousand Malazan 6th Army veterans, and Commander Borun's one thousand Black Moranth heavy infantry.Stonewielder, Chapter 6, US HC p.297/311 Even the arrival of Greymane's reinforcements and the mage Devaleth could not break the impasse. Finally, internal divisions within the renegade Malazan 6th Army led to the withdrawal of the superior Moranth troops, and Greymane quickly broke into Rool. Spooked by Greymane's presence, Overlord Yeull 'ul Taith withdrew his troops from Banith and the capital at Paliss before departing for Korel Island. Greymane soon occupied Banith and established a garrison of four thousand troops under Fist Rillish.Stonewielder, Chapter 10, US HC p.486 The rest of the army pursued Yeull to Korelri. The Expeditionary Force landed under heavy fire from the Overlord's troops on Korelri. While the Overlord and the Stormguard were distracted by the attack, Greymane made his way to the Stormwall and destroyed it with the sword given to him by the Stormriders. The Malazan soldiers and fleet made it high ground or open water before the resulting massive wave destroyed the Overlord and his army.Stonewielder, Chapter 12 Notes and references pl:Siły Ekspedycyjne Category:Malazan military units